Betrayed By Life
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Mary is all alone in the world. What will happen when all the emotions reach her all at once? Read and Review please! The song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne gave me insperation. It's very short! I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a poem! Now read!


**_Betrayed by Life..._**

**_A/N: I was listening to "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne, and I started aimlessly writing this story! I like it though, it kind of shows a new side to Mary, which I like. This can be either MFoMT or FoMT, it's you're choice! Ok, I'll stop rambling, and let you actually read the story!:End A/N_**

**_Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN NOTHING 'CEPT THE PLOT! kay? Good!_**

* * *

Mary stood looking out to the ocean, holding a light green book close to her heart, the wind blowing her dress and hair ever so slightly, her black eyes sparkling in the golden sunset. Strands of jet black hair out of her tight braid flew in the breeze. For some reason, the ocean was attracting to her. She felt calm looking at the small waves lap at the sandy shore. Her eyes closed as she imagined _him _standing beside her, holding her hand… She brought herself back to reality, knowing that could never happen. _He _was in love with _her_. Yet, she didn't feel anger, frustration, sadness, confusion, or any other feelings like those. She felt… calmed, as if she was relieved. Mary wasn't quite sure as to why, but she was. When she had heard the news from her best friend, Ann, she didn't feel any pain. She didn't hate _her _for stealing _him _away from her. It was _his _choice anyways. She didn't care. It was as if she hadn't loved _him _at all, though those feelings still lingered close to her heart. The book that her arms wrapped closely around was the only thing she had to remember _him_. The book, so meaningless to her now, yet somehow enchanting, made her think of _him_. She loved _him_ deeply, but she knew the feelings couldn't be returned, though she didn't mind. She closed her eyes once more, this time not thinking, not imagining, just letting her feelings drain out of her body… Then she felt herself crying. Tears were silently rolling down her rosy cheeks. They were so silent, that even their owner didn't notice them up until now. The feelings began to rush out of her at this point. The feeling of anger surged through her small body. Then there came the pain of being alone. The pain of her wasted love given away, only to be ignored. The sadness of having someone gone from you're life. Confusion came next. Why had _he _not returned her undeniable love for _him_, and instead pick _her_, her other best friend. Then the worst feeling of them all washed over her, like a wave washing over the sand. The feeling of hate. Hate for _him _leaving her forever, not even saying goodbye, just leaving. Hate for _her _stealing him away, destroying her only hopes of love, her only hopes of peace, harmony, and life… Mary's world came crashing down around her. She saw _her _laughing at her because of how small and alone she was. She saw _him _turning his back cruelly on her, _his _eyes full of so much hate. She collapsed to the ground, the sand catching her. Mary lay there, sobbing, wondering why the world was being so cruel to her. What had she done to deserve this? She had forgotten what was in her hands. The anger came back when she saw it was just the meaningless book _he _gave her for her birthday last year. She threw it into he ocean. It rippled, as if it was surprised by my sudden burst of anger. I watched as the green book bobbed in the water, floating off to a distant land that I knew nothing about. There was nothing left in this world for her. She had no one, her parents having died so suddenly, and _him _and getting taken away from here. She had no idea what she was doing. The next thing she remembered next was her being at the top of Mothers Hill. She stared at the beautiful forest below her. She also noticed the town. The pain came back when she saw the town, the only place she knew, and the one place where she could never be accepted. Her head swirled with mixed emotions of the pain, the sorrow, the anger, the confusion. Mary looked directly below her. It was a very long way down from the top of Mothers Hill to the woods below. She felt the pain as she remembered watching the fireworks during the Fireworks Festival up here with _him_. Of course this was before _she _came to Mineral Town. She couldn't bare anymore emotions. She didn't know what she was doing until she saw the forest floor coming towards her faster and faster… 


End file.
